


Take my Breath Away.....Forever: Paul and George's Universe

by BeatlesForever1966



Category: Fluff Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatlesForever1966/pseuds/BeatlesForever1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff/McHarrison because it's my favorite ships ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my Breath Away.....Forever: Paul and George's Universe

George' POV  
Date: Valentine's Day 1962  
I've been feeling neglected by Paul lately. It's always John this and we should do John's suggestions but whenever I have one everyone except Ringo doesn't takes me seriously. Fuck it's annoying that they treat me like child because I'm the baby of the group. Paul and I use to so close that I could tell him anything, now John changed his mind to be super bitchy. Well today's valentine's day and at least maybe I can tell Paul the secret that I told Ringo after the concert last night. However at least Ringo accepts me and is mostly likely chill and shite. But Paul--UGH-- why did he have to so fucking cute. Emerald eyes, chubby face and youthful one, dark beautiful brown hair, and personality that makes me tremble. But it's worth a try right? He'll accept me like Ringo did? He still be my mate and won't cry into the pillow at night forever? Ugh Homophobia's a bitch isn't it? You and Ringo drive to London to buy chocolates, roses, heart-shaped, and a stuff bear for Paul. So how are you going to tell when you come up to him being the living love shop knocking at his door? Ringo joked. I don't know but I want him to say yes Ringo because I do love him. You said. Georgie and Mecca sitting in a treat having sex like Adam and Eve. Ringo chuckled. Shut up you twat! You laughed. Who taught you that? An American man who has lots of sex. Ringo said. Ha I find that hard to believe. You said. He came to Germany and gave me my first cigar. Ringo said smirking. I thought your dad did? You asked. Fine but he doesn't have to know that information. Ringo said chuckling. You chuckled with him. When arriving to Liverpool my nerves acted up and felt nervous. Don't worry Georgie I'll be with you every step of the way mate. Ringo said in a calming voice. That gave me some relief but I was still wondering if our friendship will be on thin ice. I love Paul to death and think about him everyday. He's in my dreams and when I see him in get butterflies. You walk up to the hotel everyone was staying at. You went to Paul's hotel room and knocked on the door. Ringo is holding your hand tightly ando putting the other hand to calm you down and wipe the sweat pooling down your face. Everything seemed to good well until you heard a another voice with him. Who do you love Macca? The other said. It was John. You daddy John. Paul said seductively. Your damn right you little slut. John growled. There was moaning and grinding heard. Nasty talk and pushing, shoving, and lube. I feel down crying banging on the door. Who is it? Paul asked. I kept crying and my face turned bright red. Paul opened the door and saw me crying and Ringo's mouth opened shock with disbelief. Paul saw the teddy bear, card, roses, and chocolates I got for him. Paul know realized that I loved him and that what I was going to tell him. George I...Ummm-- Before he could finish John came and laughed in my face. Awesome does little baby want his duvel? John said in a baby voice. I just kept crying and Paul helped up and into the room. Ringo followed into the room. I told Paul that I was queer for him and that I loved him ever since I met him. But it didn't matter. Why didn't you tell me? Paul asked. Don't you trust me mate? It was that Paul is just didn't know how to tell you but now that I see you here with John I know your decision. You told him. Georgie..Come on you can't tell me that you are mad at me? Paul said shocked. Ringo's mouth and mind were still in disbelief. John just laughed until he spoke up. He's just a kid he doesn't understand feelings. John joked. Paul chuckled then met your eyes. Paul looked into your eyes and just laughed. I just stormed out the room. FUCK YOU PAUL AND JOHN I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE? Ringo shouted. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE LIKED ME IF HE NEVER SAID ANYTHING? Paul yelled irritated. BECAUSE YOUR WITH JOHN MOST OF THE TIME AND FORGOT ABOUT US, WE'RE APART THE BAND TOO YOU KNOW! Ringo shouted. HE'S LOST HIS BEST FRIEND AND I TOOK YOUR PLACE IN THAT AND ACTUALLY TREAT HIM WITH RESPECT YOU ASSHOLE! Ringo yelled irritated. ALSO YOU NEVER GIVE HIS IDEAS A CHANCE ESPECIALLY WHEN COMES DOWN TO PLEASING JOHN BUT I SEE YOUR ALREADY HAVE THAT IN THE WORKS! GEORGE IS MORE THAN A KID HE'S A MUSICIAN, WHO FUCKING LOVES YOU AND JOHN AFTER THE WAY YOU TREAT HIM AND I'M SURPRISED HE DOES. BECAUSE YOUR BOTH ASSHOLES! Ringo stated. HE'S A FUCKING KID YOU TWAT WHO COULD TAKE HIM SERIOUSLY? John shouted. ME? HAVE YOU NOT BEEN FUCKING PAYING ATTENTION! Ringo commanded more than asked. Georgie will be fine, he'll find a bird not a bloke a girl because he's not queer Ringo. I would've known. Paul said in denial. Fuck you ! FUCK YOU BOTH! Ringo screamed losing his temper. Ringo left the room and saw a pool of blood down the hall way. NOOO!!!!!!! Ringo screamed and began dropping down to his knees and kissed Georgie's head. Paul saw Georgie'so body cold and lifeless with knife.at his neck. GEORGIE!!!!! Paul shouted. Ringo shocked his head in disbelief. My mate...Paul said with tears trickling down his cheeks. MATE MY ARSE! Ringo began shouting. I'M SORRY!! Paul said. IT'S TO FUCKING LATE FOR SORRY BECAUSE HE ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT YOU AND THE ONLY ONE THAT WOULDN'T USE YOU JUST FOR SEX ASSHOLE! Ringo continued. Paul cried and hold George's face and kissed his lips. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T LOVE YOU! Paul and Ringo jumped when George stood up with ease. Whaa...Macca. George slurred. GEORGIE! Paul cried. GEORGIE MY MATE! YOUR ALIVE! Ringo shouted cheerfully. I know you won't love me so I attempted suicide. George explained. I will always love you. Paul cried hugging George. I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously or ever did. But that's going to change because I don't wanna lose you. Paul said. John got there and got angry quick when he saw the affection. GEORGE STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM PAUL! John shouted. John grabbed Paul's hand but Paul tugged away. It's over with us John I realized I'm more than a sex object. Paul said softly. John chuckled. Wow you weren't complaining when my cock was up your arse.John stated. You'll never be the man you were when we started dating but George actually cares about me. Paul said confidently. Paul and Ringo hoisted George's body into George and Ringo's room. Paul made him tea with crisps. Georgie, you alright mate? Ringo whispered. Yes for now, what happened did Paul say yes. Georgie...Before Ringo finished Paul planted a tender kiss on George's lips and George made little moan sounds. Yes is the anwser. Paul stated. George smiled and giggled when Paul said that. I'm going to my mom's house I'll see you for sound check tommorow. Ringo said winking a George. George smiled and eaten the crisps and tea Paul brought him. I love you so much George. Paul said. How much love?George said sofly . More than the universe combined with my life time infinite stars. Paul said as he just melted when he put his arms around George and kissed his forehead. Paul promise me you'll never leave me. George said. I'll never leave you love and Happy Valentine's Day. Paul said. Happy Valentine's day love. George said.  
THE END......  
Also John gave up on Macca and found a new person to fulfill his needs. A art student named Cynthia Powell...and Ringo is well doing Ringo stuff


End file.
